Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a measurement apparatus, especially to a measurement apparatus and a measurement apparatus operating method applied to eyes.
Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of technology, various kinds of measurement apparatus applied to eyes, such as tonometer, biometer, fundus camera, corneal curvature detector and refractor, have been developed and widely used.
However, for the one to be tested, if he/she wants to do some measurements on his/her eyes currently, different kinds of measurement apparatuses should be used to do different kinds of measurements on his/her eyes; it is not only very time-consuming, but also the one to be tested cannot easily do self-measurement at any time. Obviously, although the above-mentioned eye measurement apparatuses have been developed, it is still very incontinent for the user to do measurement in practical applications and needed to be improved.
Therefore, the invention provides a multi-functional measurement apparatus capable of easily performing self-measurements for the one to be tested and an operating method thereof to overcome the problems occurred in the above-mentioned prior arts.